All the Small Things
by Know-It-All-2009
Summary: ONESHOT Leah has her own way of dealing with Sam's 'betrayal' Mentions of eating disorders.
1. Chapter 1

**All the Small Things**

_Character Focus:_ Leah Clearwater

_Rating:_ Teen to Mature

_Warning(s):_ eating disorder

_Authoress Note:_ We all know Leah was Sam's before he imprinted on Emily… what if she took it harder than anyone realized…enough that it held off her change? For now this is a one shot.. I may add on to it later I may not. It all depends on how the reviews (hint hint) go.

_One Shot Word Count:_ 1,043

Most people who had eating disorders would say that it happened over a period of time. Or at least that was what the girl's she talked to online said. For her though it was different. Everything about her had always been different.

The fact she lived on the La Push reservation, the fact that the reservation was one of the close knitted groups in the Washington area, the fact she had a twin brother when no one else on the reservation had a twin, the fact that even though the reservation was huge, she still felt alone and empty.

It had been almost a year since Sam had come to her and gently and carefully explained the secret s of the Quileute people, and the process of imprinting.

To say it broke her heart would be to lie, it went deeper than that. It was a wound to the very soul. The next Monday, the first day back at school since their breakup the rumor mill had already picked up on the fact and the gossips of La Push, usually the older girls, had the mill churning.

Sam had been in love with Emily forever and was just with Leah out of pity. That Leah Clearwater was just too young and immature for Sam Uley. That Sam had been with Leah for a quick shag and nothing more.

All throughout the day she ignored the gossip that spread around her until lunch time came. Deciding to avoid the chaos that would be the cafeteria she headed into the restroom. Seeing no one in the small room she entered a stall before putting the seat down, sitting to wait out the lunch rush.

After five minutes of blessed silence and solitude she heard the door open and a gaggle of girls enter the restroom, coming to a stop before the mirrors that lined the wall.

"I can't believe Sam would do that to her! Leah is such a nice girl." The voice of Sarah rang throughout the room, echoing off the walls.

"I can," That was from Maria, a friend of Leah's from gym class "did you see how much weight she's gained since summer? Horrendous really if you ask me. What guy would want to date someone like her? She's a pig! She eats twice as much as her brother"

"True but look at her family, they've always been very thin and then when they hit maturity they put on weight like crazy! Though genetics isn't anything to blame your weight on, it's a controllable factor, just like everything else," sweet, sweet Sarah, logical as always, if a bit harsher than necessary.

The girl's continued talking until the bell rang, startling Leah from her thoughts and making her drop her books to the ground, making Maria and Sarah take notice that they weren't the only ones in the restroom. Staring openmouthed, neither girl offering an apology as Leah exited the stall behind them and left the bathroom in a rush. She headed towards her Algebra class as silent tears spilled down her face.

School dragged by that day, until finally the last bell rang allowing Leah to leave the confines of school and head home. Once safely in the privacy of her own room she turned her attention to the full length mirror that was attached to the back of her bedroom door.

Before where she had seen a beautiful young woman just reaching her maturity, now was replaced by fat. Areas that could be improved here and there, a knock on her door made Leah jump.

"Yeah?" she tried to keep the quiver out of her voice

"Are you hungry dear?" Sue's voice rang out with a musical quality, through the door.

Taking a glance back at the mirror Leah shook her head no before realizing her mother couldn't see her. Opening the door to give her a view of her mother Leah again shook her head, this time adding a verbal response.

"No, not really I had a big lunch… hey mom I was wondering what size uniform did you wear for volleyball in high school? We got ours in today." It was a lie, but it was just a small white lie.

"I was around a four then, wish I still was at times but that's what child birth will do to you." Sue's laugh filled the house with a warm, cozy feeling, making Leah smile slightly.

That night at dinner Leah pulled out a smaller plate than normal and accepted smaller portions than usual, earning her a smile from her mother, something that pleased Leah to no extent, it kept her mother happy, at least until she found out that Sam had broken up with her.

It became a habit to eat less and less at each meal, filling up on water to keep from overeating. The pounds fell away slowly, not nearly fast enough for Leah though as she began to walk an hour or so on a daily bases and then incorporating her gym workouts into her daily life instead of just in gym class. Not only was she losing weight but she was sculpting her muscles as well.

The weight loss became addictive as she stopped hanging out with her so called friends, preferring to work out or plan her next meal instead of being around those that ridiculed her behind her back. Her grades soared as did her confidence when she caught Sam casting glances at her during the Quileute bon fires on the beach.

Counting the calories, the secret late night binges when no one was around to scold her, the purging that followed, and the countless hours of exercise, it all gave her the control she needed to deal with Sam's betrayal.

Every time she saw the look of sadness cross Sam's face at how thin she had gotten since the last bon fire, the set determination in her mother's eye to see that her daughter got better, the pleading from Seth that she stop this madness before she did serious damage, the desperate visit from Emily of all people as she tried to help her younger cousin move on from her husband, only to be met with cold stares and empty eyes.


	2. Beta Requests

Since everyone who has reviewed _All the Small Things_ has asked for a continuation I will start work on a full chapter fiction. The working title will be '**Rinse**' but that is subject to change.

Subjective post date: June 1st 2009

I realize that is about two weeks out but the reason for this is because I am looking for _two _beta readers who I would like to look for: grammar, punctuation, spelling and overall flow of the chapters. I do NOT want a beta reader that will attempt to tell me to change the plot etc.

If you are interested in being a beta reader send me an email to or a Private Message with your name. Your screen name, profile link, and a link to something you've beta'd and are credited for.

PLEASE DO NOT REPLY TO THIS ENTRY WITH A REVIEW!

Once I select my two betas I will email you both the chapters I have finished up until June 1st at which time I'll start posting.

Thanks

ThunderChick89


End file.
